Mimikyu's Diary
by SergeantBacon
Summary: A short story of the possibility of Mimikyu keeping a diary.


**2-14**

Dear Diary,

Today is Valentine's Day. The day of love. I have no one to love or talk to. So instead I will start this. My diary. The closest I will ever get to companionship. I hope to record my thoughts here in the future.

 **2-27**

Dear Diary,

More ghost Pokémon came here to the mart today. But as usual I scared them off with my appearance. Even the dead are afraid of me. I feel bad for them. All they want is a place to stray, but with someone like me around that's not possible. I long to one day be helpful to others

 **3-1**

Dear Diary,

Things got bad today. A big tough ghost came. A Gengar. He wanted to claim this place for himself and his friends. They saw me as a threat. They grabbed me and shoved me in the back closet. Now I'm stuck here. Even if I try to leave, they put me right back here. They say it's for the good of the world. Maybe they're right. Maybe it'd be better if I stayed locked up.

 **3-4**

Dear Diary,

I've come up with a plan. What if I could somehow make them like me? My hideousness makes this impossible, but I have the solution. I need to hide my true appearance. I must become something else. According to my research, Pikachu is a beloved Pokémon by many. Merchandise of it is littered throughout the store. For the past few days, I have risked being caught and tortured by the ghosts again to find materials and references to make a constume of Pikachu. A disguise. It is nearly complete. I'm so proud of myself. Even if it doesn't look exactly like the real thing, I worked hard for it. For that reason alone I am proud.

 **3-5**

Dear Diary,

I tried my costume today. It worked. They were still weirded out by me, but they didn't hurt me. Even if they tried to avoid me, I knew that they didn't despise me. This is the closest I've ever gotten to love and I couldn't be happier.

 **4-2**

Dear Diary,

Even with company this place feels empty again. I've learned that they don't like me at all, which isn't even close to love. Love. The one thing I desire. I went outside today. My costume protected me from the sunlight. I went to the hiking trail and met a pair of humans. I loved my costume at first. But they didn't love Mimikyu; they just loved Pikachu. When I extended my claw as a way to greet them, they ran away screaming. What a slap to the face. But perhaps I cam find hope some other way.

 **4-23**

Dear Diary,

For the past weeks I have been trying to be loved by humans. But every time I get close, they find some way to be disgusted with me. Some even beat me with their own Pokémon. Luckily my disguise can protect me against one of their attacks, often allowing me to escape unharmed. But I still can't find love. And I probably never will.

 **5-5**

Dear Diary,

Today the most amazing thing happened. A ghost-loving girl with purple hair came to visit. She decided to make this place into a "trial site". Now humans will come here! It's wonderful! Even I get to take part! I can't wait!

 **5-7**

Dear Diary,

It's awful. Humans are more afraid of me in here than in the outside world. I was given power energy to make me stronger and bigger. Surely a human would want me now! But no. When they come to the closet in which I hide, they beat me up and leave. They hate me. They all hate me. All they do is come, beat me up and get congratulated for doing so.

 **5-20**

Dear Diary,

I've officially given up on trying to make friends. From now on, I will use my full strength against the humans. I have power now. If they're going to fear me, I might as well take advantage of that. If they want me to be a monster, so be it.

 **7-21**

Dear Diary,

Not much has changed. Every day is the same. Trainers come in, they fight the other ghosts, then they come to me. We fight, and I either win or lose. This is my life now, and it will never change.

 **11-18**

Dear Diary,

Something very strange happened today. A girl came in. She kept a smile on her face the whole time. We battled, but when she won she didn't flee. She stayed and healed me. I still remember what she said, "My name is Moon. I know your story. You're not popular. You want to be, so you copy Pikachu. But I know you're more than that. I can relate to you. And I want to see the real you. I can't catch Pokemon during my trial, but when I come back tomorrow I'll let you join my team." Then she left. Will she actually come back? I don't know.

 **11-19**

Dear Diary,

She came back. Moon actually came back. When I saw her enter the store, tears filled my eyes. I rushed to her. She kneeled down to me and wrapped me in her arms. She whispered to me, "I know not to remove your disguise. But your special, and you need someone to love the real you. I'll always be there for you if you will for me." She pulled a white and red ball out of her bag. It was for holding Pokemon. I happily entered it. I am there now. She trained me later. She was proud of me. Every victory I had over opposing Pokémon was no longer fueled by rage or fear. It was fueled by my one true desire: love.

 **12-3**

Dear Diary,

I've been training with Moon so much. Today we climbed a mountain and made it to the summit. We fought four tough trainers followed by an old friend of Moon's. We won. Moon said we were champions. But that's not what I cared about. I was thankful just to be partners.

 **12-5**

Dear Diary,

Apparently I did well. Word of my skill has spread. Moon was invited to a tournament for champions. They told her she could only bring three Pokemon. First she picked her Incineroar; her first Pokémon. Then she picked a legendary Pokémon she had caught. Her last pick was tough she said. But then she said it had to go to her hardest worker. Me.

 **12-8**

Dear Diary,

The tournament. Amazing. I have no words. I was sent out into battle and defeated an orange dragon-like creature. The crowd erupted in applause and cheering. They started chanting my name. It was too much. I ran to Moon. She wrapped me in her harms and quietly hummed to me. I cried tears of joy. I knew at that moment that the impossible happened. Right there, on that stage, in front of hundreds of people.

Everyone around me loved me.


End file.
